Most LED power supply (or driver) circuits are commonly sold in modules that also include various control circuits to provide such features as timing functions, dimming capabilities, motion sensors, demand response features, color changing, etc. Accordingly, there are many basic functions in addition to electrical current control for LEDs that are typically incorporated into a driver module to control the LEDs.
A drawback of the foregoing LED driver module is that all of the control circuits are typically included in the driver module. As a result, adding new control functionality to an LED lighting fixture can be expensive and time-consuming in that a new driver module design must be completed, built and tested if added control circuits are required. A need exists, therefore, for an LED lighting arrangement in which additional control circuits can be added without redesign of an LED driver module.